iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberian Sky
Tiberian Sky was an aborted IOT game devised by taillesskangaru that ran from August 31 to September 27, 2011. It was based on the Command & Conquer computer game series, set between the First and Second Tiberium Wars. Self-described as "a bit more structured" than other IOTs, it was designed for 21 players divided evenly between three basic faction profiles. Game mechanics The game was scheduled to update weekly, with each turn divided into two 48-hour stages for planning and combat orders, respectively. Emphasis was ostensibly placed on 'factions' over state entities, as well as roleplay of the individual leaders. As it was set in the C&C universe, Tiberium would play a major role in the course of the game. Territory The political world map was variably scaled between regional subdivisions and countries entire. Factions acquired territory by constructing military bases at one of four levels. A separate map was provided that outlined Tiberium infestation. Economy Each territory provided a base income of 1 credit. Where applicable, Tiberium refineries could be built and upgraded to increase this revenue. A territory completely overrun by Tiberium produced no income unless there were refineries present. The game featured a wide array of military units specialized for each faction with varying costs and combat strengths. They also incurred variable support costs matched against a player's support limit. Each base increased the support limit, and higher-tier bases provided larger support. A faction could not train more units than its support limit allowed. Technology Players could choose from one of three basic faction profiles: the Global Defense Initiative, Brotherhood of Nod, or one of three 'neutral' subfactions. Each faction used a different set of units with unique strengths and weaknesses. Some military units required a certain base level to construct, others needed special projects that would have been elaborated later in the game. The neutral factions could have joined GDI or Nod as the game progressed while keeping their unique units. Combat Battles could be conducted anywhere and as often as a player had the military capability. All battle orders were made public on a turn's second phase to allow for planning. In addition to the real units, factions could 'purchase' support powers to gain a tactical advantage in combat. Battles were conducted in rounds, with support powers and Tiberium effects applied first, followed by a round-robin style series of battles between all participants in descending order of faction strength. Diplomacy GDI and Nod were permanently at war from the start of the game; unofficial truces could be individually negotiated, but either faction could attack each other without penalty. Similarly, neutral players could be attacked by fellow neutrals or Nod at any time, but not GDI. Factions within one of the two alliances could betray or defect, but this would naturally provoke one's former friends. Victory and defeat Tiberian Sky promised special victory conditions for the two main alliances, although the game did not progress far enough to reveal them. Universal defeat would be triggered by Tiberium engulfing the entire planet. Storyline Tiberian Sky began in 2011, sixteen years after the emergence of Tiberium. GDI has ascended to a shaky world government and recognizes the danger of Tiberium, seeking to curtail its expansion. Nod is splintered after the alleged death of Kane, but is nonetheless a credible threat. The game appeared to bridge the original Command & Conquer and Tiberian Sun, which was set in 2030. Each turn represented the passing of a year, and the gameplay would likely have evolved in line with the C&C storyline. Cancellation On September 19, before the game's first complete turn, taillesskangaru announced a temporary break as he sought to iron out some of the game's nuances. This was followed by the official termination of the game on the 27th due to time constraints, potentially unreliable Internet access, and dissatisfaction with the combat system. External links * Tiberian Sky game thread Category:Games